


Such a Child

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Such a Child

“Dude. This is awesome.” Dean grinned, looking around.

Sighing, you looked at him. “How is this awesome?!” You asked under your breath. “We’re locked in an indoor playground.” You motioned around the pair of you. “Both our phones have died, and while we could get out, I’m sure that judging by the look on your face, you’d fight me on that idea.”

He smirked at you. “You know how many times as a kid Sammy begged to come to places like these?” He asked. “Once, we finally gave in. Sammy hated it. Had the worst time ever. I loved it!” He looked like a giant kid. “We never got to go to another one. Until now.” He gave you the puppy dog eyes that you were now sure Sammy learned from him. Not that either would admit that.

You let out a groan. “FINE!” You sighed, throwing your hands up. “We won’t try to get out for…two hours. Deal?” You pointed to him. “Two hours is plenty of time for my manchild boyfriend to have fun in here.” You told him when he was silently trying to milk more time. “Not one minute longer, mister.”

“Have I told you how much I love you lately?” He hugged you, lifting you off your feet for a moment. “Because I do. And you’re hot.” He winked.

The smile that had been trying to make it’s way out finally appeared as you hugged him back. “Okay, let’s go play.” You teased, chuckling as he all but dropped you and began pulling his boots off. “If we ever have kids, you are not to out play them here.” You told him, amused.

Dean chuckled. “Someone’s gotta show our kids how to have fun!” He told you before taking off towards the area with trampolines as the floor. He whooped as he jumped on one and his arms flailed as he went up in the air.

“Dork.” You chuckled, slipping your shoes off. You kicked them over to his boots and walked over to join him.”You know this means you owe me, right?” You teased him as you jumped on another panel near him. “I’m thinking that new romance movie that just came out sounds like a good date.”

He slowly stopped bouncing and stared at you. “Oh, that’s mean.” He said, half jokingly. “I have a counter idea.” Dean bounced to you as he ‘walked’. “Marry me.” He grinned, pulling out a ring from his pocket.

You lost your footing, bringing you both down. Laughing, you looked at him. “Are you serious?” You grinned.

“Hell yeah.” He nodded. “How about I pay you back by giving you my last name, sweetheart?” He held up the ring, looking at you.

When a flash caught you off guard, you looked over to see Sam with a digital camera. “Sammy?” You furrowed your brows, earning a grin, and you knew the brothers had planned this. Turning to Dean, you grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Sam snapped another picture. “Yes, Dean, I’ll marry you.” His forehead was against yours, and you were vaguely aware of Sam snapping more pictures in the next few minutes.

Once the ring was on your finger, he smirked. “I still get my two hours though, right?”

Lying back, you shook your head, laughing. “Of course you can have your two hours!” You told him, giggling when he got up and started jumping, making you bounce.


End file.
